When a Bad Boy Comes Clean
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Ally Dawson's life is miserable. Her mom died when she was only three! She also gets bullied everyday by Austin Moon; one of the schools bad boy. When they get assigned a project to do in school together, will they finally become friends? Or will they always stay enemies? There are three things that can happen, one they can become friends, something more then friends, and enemies.
1. The start of a nightmare

**Hi, I'm new to fanfiction so please no harsh comments**** I don't own Austin & Ally, Shoprite, Lucky Charms or anything you recognize. **

** Ally's P.O.V- **Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson. My life is a complete train wreck. My mom died when I was only three years old, she died because a drunk driver hit her when she was going to Shoprite. I'm living with my dad; Lester Dawson, in Miami. The worst part of my life is that I get bullied everyday by Mr. Popular; Austin Moon. We never got along, there's no reason to not like each other but we just do. Actually he is the one that hated me first.

So here I am, getting ready for the first day of high school. I get out of bed and get dressed in a red shirt, with a short red vest. I also put a brown skirt on and black flats. After getting ready, I go downstairs and see my dad eating Lucky Charms at the table. I sit at the table with my dad, he tells he has to go on a music business trip for a week and is leaving today. "Are you okay if I go "he asks. "Of course" I say. I say bye to him and walk outside.

When I close my front door I see my best friend Trish waiting for me. She asks me who my homeroom teacher is, I sat Mrs. Dickson. She says she got Mr. Robinson. When she said that I laughed my head off because her teacher teaches Math and she hates Math. Lucky for me though I got Mrs. Dickson, one of the nicest teachers. We talk on the walk to school until we make it to the front of the school. We go inside and look for our lockers. Trish's locker is really far away from mine so I'm not to a good start for the beginning of the school year. I turn my head to the right, and see the person I'll be having my locker next to, and see the one and only Austin Moon.


	2. Worst Week of My Life

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize:) Please review!**

** Austin's P.O.V- **I walk to my locker, which was right next Ally's. After I do my combination I say "What's up dorkson" She turns my way and scowls. "Very mature" I state" I really don't know why I bully Ally; I think it just keeps me occupied. You see I have a "bad boy" reputation. I don't like seeing Ally upset, but I have to bully someone to keep it. I ask her what classes she has, and wait for her to finish. After she's done I say "We have all the same classes." She groans because she knows that I'll ply pranks on her

** Ally's P.O.V- **I start walking to English, but when I walk through the doorway I feel pressure of icy cold water pounding on my head. When it runs out of water I look up and see Austin, Dallas, and Elliot laughing at me. They are the bad boys of the school. Austin also has another friend named Dez. He's in the same class but is too nice to hurt anybody's feelings, or laugh when Austin pranks me. I run to the nurse's room to dry off and get changed. I walk back to class; luckily I only missed 10 minutes of class. Mrs. Dickson tells me to sit by Austin because it was the only seat left. When I sit down i hear Austin snicker. This was going to be a loooong day.

** Austin's P.O.V- **I snicker because I'm happy that I can annoy Ally to death for the rest of the year. After I do that she turns my way and gives me the death glare. I put my hands in the air showing that I surrender. The teacher starts talking about a project were we have to partner up with someone. It was about getting to know your partner (aka classmate) better. The bad thing about this is that she is partnering us. She starts reading the list with partners, than I hear my name. She says I' m partners with Ally and after she says that the whole class bursts out laughing, but me and Ally. After she's done reading the list everyone starts to leave. " Wait!" she says making everyone stopping everyone in their tracks." Whoever your partner is you will have to spend a lot of time together for a week." " You also have to fill out a worksheet about each other." This was going to be the worst week of my life.


	3. Suprising News!

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize :) **

** Ally's P.O.V- **The rest of the day went smoothly, besides that I had to sit next to Austin in every single class. Somehow I can rub off some of my good on him. It's the end of the day and I'm at my locker getting ready to call it a day and go home. When I'm about to leave the school I hear someone shout my name. I turn around and see Austin running up to me, his chain on the side of his pants bobbing up and down. He finally reaches me and asks if he can come over my house, so we can get the worksheet for the project out of the way. "Yeah you can come over, but you'll have to walk home with me because you don't know where I live." He agrees and we head out of school and start walking.

**Austin's P.O.V- **We start walking, but she says that we have to wait for Trish. (Yay! Note sarcasm) After waiting for her for I would say, 15 minutes she finally comes. "Hi Ally" she says. Then she says "what is he doing here," rudely. He's walking to my house with me, because we need to work on a project together, Ally states. "Oh" is all Trish says. The walk was silent, so I decided to break it. Soooo, which house is yours Ally, I ask after Trish leaves.

**Ally's P.O.V- **Once Trish is out of sight I answer his question. "My house is the tan house at the end of the street". We get to my house and I unlock my front door and walk in with Austin right behind me. I start going up the stairs, but then say "Austin, come up to my room with me so we can get started on the project." After I say that I hear feet thumping up the stairs behind me. When we get in my room, I turn around and see Austin with his jaw open staring around my musical theme room. "What's wrong with it?" I ask. I have to wait about thirty seconds before he answers me. He finally says "I didn't know you like music!" "Yeah I do, why is it so surprising?" I ask. He says "Because we actually have something in common!"

**After they finish their worksheet (next chapter) they're still going to have to spend the whole week together for the project! So, if you want anything to happen when they're forced to hang out let me know. (Pm me or do a review) I can do more than one idea because in the story it's only Monday :)**


	4. Music Brings Us Together

**Hi everyone :) I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I also want to say I still don't own A & A :( or anything you recognize. You can still give me ideas of what you want to happen in later chapters: D**

** Austin's P.O.V-** After I say that, her eyes practically pop out of her head. Then I realize that I just gave one of my secrets away! I don't know why, but I feel comfortable telling Ally things. The only people that knew that secret were me, my Bff (Best Freckled Friend) Dez, and now Ally. Dez and I don't hang out at school because I need to keep my reputation. And let's be honest, Dez is never going to become one. We do hang out after school though. Back to reality and out of my thoughts, Ally says "Well at least we know something about each other." We start asking questions on the worksheet. There were ten questions in total. Now we are on the last question, so I ask "What is your favorite color?" She says "Red" and I say "Yellow."

**All's P.O.V- **Ok that was the last question you can go home now. "Can I stay for a little longer, it's only 8:00 P.M and I don't want to go to straight to bed when I get home." "Fine" I say as he gives me his puppy dog eyes. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks. "Do you have any horror movies?" He asks. No I hate horror movies; they're so boring and predictable. "I don't think they're boring, I think the best parts of them are when the zombies do a brain suck!" He says. Can we please not watch something that's not a horror movie; I ask trying to give my best puppy dog eyes. "Fine, well since you like music can you write songs because I can't write a song if my life depended on it."He states. Yeah I write songs; all my songs are in my songbook. He sees my old leather brown song book on my grand piano and goes to touch it.

**Austin's P.O.V-**When I'm about two inches away from touching her book, she smacks my hand away. "Ow!" I shriek like a little girl. "DON' . " She says seriously. "By the way you scream like a little girl." No I scream like a manly girl. She rolls her eyes and I smirk. Anyways…..why can't I touch your "precious" book? "Because, it's my diary and songbook rolled into one."So are we going to sing a song or what? "Yeah come over to the piano and sit down."She says. We both sit down at the piano, and she opens her prized posetion. (Her book)

**Ally's P.O.V-**Okay so how about this, When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder, cause you got my back and I'm not going under. "That's good, then maybe you're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect cord, and I see our names together on every billboard." He sings. We continue the song until were finished. When I look at the clock it says 10:00 P.M. "Wow, we were working on that song for two hours, Dawson." He says. "Oh by the way, don't tell anybody I like music or I'll lose my bad boy reputation." Ok is all I say. After I say that he says bye and walks out of my room heading to his house. Then I just realize something, he didn't call me dorkson for once. I also realize when we're talking about music or playing it, we don't fight!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hi guys. I'm so so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in ****FOREVER. ****I have no****idea what to write. So please give me some ideas for future chapters. I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**


	6. Have to win Allys trust

Hi guys! I would like to give credit to Sid for giving me some really good ideas! But I will change the idea around a little bit. I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.

Ally's P.O.V- Today I'm kind of worried of how Austin's going to treat me in school today. So right now I'm walking into the school. When I walk to my locker, I see Austin putting in his combination. "Hi Austin." I say cheerfully. He turns my way and scowls. _Well I guess he still hates me. _"Oh by the way, don't get all dolled up today." He says. "Why?" "There's no point to, cause I'm planning some really good pranks today." He says while smirking. After he says that, he turns on his heels and walks to Mrs. Dickson's class.

When I walk into class, everyone is snickering and their eyes follow me like a hawk to my desk. When I sit down, I feel something squishy on my seat. I stand up and look what I was sitting on. When I turn around, I see chocolate pudding were I was just sitting! _Great, now I have to try to get this stain out from my jeans! _When I start to walk around my desk, I hear Austin shout, "Dawson pooped her pants!" I turn around and scowl at him, while everyone in the room is laughing. I try to hold in my tears but I can't, so I run out of the class. But when I go through the doorway, a big bucket of mayo pours on top of me. Then the whole class can't stop laughing. When I run out of the room, I see Trish looking at me, and she looks angry because she knows who did this. I go to the nurse's office and she allows me to go home.

Austin's P.O.V- I feel so bad right now. I'm trying to just shrug it off, but when I saw Ally's tear stained face, my heart broke into a million pieces. That's it; I'm going to tell Ally how I feel tomorrow because I can't stand seeing her like this. I look up to see an angry Trish._ Uh Oh. She must have seen Ally! _"Austin, out here now!" Trish screams at me. I slowly walk out into the hallway. "Why the hake do you keep pranking Ally! What did she do to you?!" She shouts even louder. "Trish, I don't like seeing Ally like this, but I have to bully someone to be popular. Also, honestly, I love Ally, and I'm going to tell her tomorrow and end all this nonsense."After I say that her features soften, and she starts smiling. "O.K, but remember to say you're sorry, you'll have a better chance with her." She says."Also, don't get your hopes up that she'll say yes, I know Ally, and I know she's not a pushover." She says then walks away.

The Next Day

Ally's P.O.V- I'm at my locker right now and I see Austin walk my way. _I can't believe that I actually loved him! _When he comes up to me he starts to talk. "Ally look, I'm sorry that I've been pranking you for like forever. I guess that popularity changed me, and I just been hiding what I've been feeling for you." "What do you mea- I couldn't finish my sentence because Austin presses his lips to mine. When we pull apart, he starts to talk again. "So Ally do you forgive me?" "No." I say flatly. "Why?" He asks. "Because I don't know if I can trust you again after I just got humiliated in front of everyone because of you!" I say all in one breath. He walks away and says, "I'll show you that I care about you Ally."

**I hope this is a little bit better. I'll try not to rush it so much. **


End file.
